


Small Things

by WataHokke



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Jared has two moms, M/M, Other, best moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataHokke/pseuds/WataHokke
Summary: The boys want to have something to show that they are together and Connor knows how to do nails.





	Small Things

The night had started out with Evan staying over at Jared's house, but as the night continued they both decided to invite Connor. He arrived around 8pm, just in time to witness Jared demonstrate his "mad gamer skillz" in the living room. As Connor sat down in between the two, he realized that Jared was playing Minecraft. The saddest thing about it was that he was seriously playing, not messing around, and Evan seemed interested. 

“Why Minecraft, out of all your shitty games, why Minecraft?”

Jared just shrugged, turning off the game, and instead putting on a random Hallmark movie.

“Wait what's so bad about Minecraft, it seemed cool?” Evan asked, very confused. 

Jared fell off the couch laughing while Connor just facepalmed.

“O-oh is it some meme or-or something?” Evan asked, flushing red.

“Jared informed me about memes and some of them are actually quite funny, but you probably already know what they are so, um, never mind,” Evan said, not breaking eye contact with the floor.

“Hey, Evan it's fine no need to be so scared,” Connor said moving closer to Evan.

“Yea fam.” 

Connor, without a second of hesitation, grabbed one of the couch's pillows, and hurled it at Jared.

“Wow rude,” Jared whined, throwing the pillow back onto the couch.

“You kinda deserved it,” Evan commented.

“Wow both of my boyfriends attacking me, what did I do to deserve this?” Jared sighed, dramatically throwing himself onto the couch.

“Fucking get off of me Jared!” Connor yelled, pushing Jared off of him. 

Evan just giggled while the two continued to fight.

Once Jared and Connor finally stopped, they just sat and cuddled while watching whatever shitty romcom was on Hallmark at the time.

“God I wish we could do something that would show that we’re together, without outing ourselves.” Connor said randomly.

Jared turned to face him and Evan looked over, completely red, which wasn't unnatural for him. 

“My moms told me that when they went to highschool, they would paint their nails matching. But then again that would make us seem gay cause we're dudes wouldn't it?” Jared responded, shrugging.

“That seems so nice. I would be fine with doing that," Evan said, "But we don't have to if you guys don't really want to!"

“No no that's cool, but what colors though?” Connor asked.

“We could do dark, light, primary, or secondary colors. Those would look best in my opinion. Unless you guys have any other ideas?” Jared asked. Learning what colors compliment each other was a pretty basic part of the art class he took sophomore year, but he kept that part to himself so he could look a little bit cooler.

“Ooo, primary colors would be cool!” Evan said. His smile grew wider after each word. You could practically feel the excitement radiate off of him. 

“It's because you want to blue nails isn't it?” Jared 

“U-uh yeah,” Evan sputtered, playing with his hands, while Jared just snickered at how obvious he could be at times.

“Well what color do you want, Connor?” Evan asked.

“Come on Evan, have you met Connor? He probably wants red, since it's the darkest color.”

“Actually, I want yellow,” Connor said.

“Wait what?!” Both Jared and Evan exclaimed at once.

“Yeah, yellow's one of my favorite colors. Reminds me of the sun. It's nice,” Connor said.

“Oh my god, that's one of the cutest things I've ever heard,” Jared cooed, latching onto Connor's side. Evan started smothering Connor not but a few seconds after Jared, both of them finding that confession to be one of the cutest things they've learned about their boyfriend. 

“Ugh guys, it's not that big of a deal, it's just a color.” Connor sighed before struggling to escape their “death” trap.

Connor pushed Jared off of his side, and readjusted himself. He took Evan's arm and softly pushed it off too, not wanting to make it seem like he was actually mad.

“So I guess I'll take red then,” Jared said once he resumed his original position, lightly clinging onto Connor’s arm. Of course it's not like Jared had a problem with the color red, it's just not his favorite color. But it was 100% fine with him because he got to see his boyfriends so happy. 

“Next time you guys come to my house, I'll steal Zoe's nail polish,” Connor said, wrapping his arms around the two.

“Um, would Zoe be okay with you using it? I don't want her to be mad,” Evan asked.

“It's fine Ev, she won't mind,” Connor reassured him confidently, since he steals it all the time.

“.... I love you Connor,” Evan said through a yawn, curling up closer to him. 

“Love you too Ev,” Connor rested his head on Evan’s. For a few seconds, he got lost in the warm feeling of Evan and Jared’s bodies cuddled up with his. Oh yeah, he should tell Jared he loves him too. He knows the feeling of being left out, it sucks.

He nudged Evan, and jerked his head in Jared’s direction. Evan’s eyes widened a considerable amount before he glanced up at him, as to signal when to say it.

“Love you too, Jared,” both added. After he didn’t answer, Connor looked over to find Jared already asleep.

“He's already asleep,” he informed Evan. As delicately as he could, Connor pulled Jared closer to the cuddle pile he was forming, and they fell asleep.

 

When they all went over to Connor's house the following week, Connor asked Zoe for the nail polish. She only let them borrow the colors they needed. 

“I swear if you ruin them I'll kick your ass,” Zoe warned.

“Ugh fine mom.” Connor joked back.

Connor painted Evan’s first because he hadn't sat still since he arrived, and Connor could tell he wanted to go first, but was too kind to say anything.

Next was Jared, who just kept yelling at him to not mess up. Once he finished, Jared went and touched it of course, and Connor had to redo it. When he finished for the second time, he was about to paint his own nails, but was interrupted by Evan.

“Can I do it? I don't want you to do everything by yourself, and I want to do something for you.” he asked. Jared looked at Evan and admired how excited he appeared. He started to rub his right hand in an up and down motion with his thumb, a sign that showed he was preparing himself for a difficult task.

“No it's fine Ev. I'll teach you another day, then you can paint my nails,” Connor said, patting Evan on the arm.

“Oh, okay,” Evan replied in a bit of a disappointed tone.

Jared grabbed Evan, pulled him towards himself and started cuddling him close. Which lead to Connor lecturing him about how if their nails weren't dry he'd have to redo all of it and blah blah blah. 

When Connor finished his he didn't let either of them get even a foot near him, just to make sure they wouldn't mess them up. But once they finally dried they all cuddled and admired Connor’s skills.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of my friends headcanons.


End file.
